


See You Later

by fanficmr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FIFA World Cup 2014, Football, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficmr/pseuds/fanficmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the celebrating party for the coming Brazil World Cup. Marco was injured in the friendly match and Mario was worried and went up to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said that the night before the team flew to Brazil, they had a celebrating party but Marco stayed upstairs. And Mario stayed up there the whole night. I don’t know if it was true or not. Posted it on tumblr before, now I put it here too. Enjoy!

Mario was terrified. Marco was right there, falling on the grass. He couldn’t believe what he saw in the next few minutes. Marco’s ankle was injured and was carried off the field.

_No, no, no…_

Marco was crying silently although he used his hands to cover his heartbreak. His first world cup dream stopped. He had to wait for the next one. Mario didn’t know what to do. He could do nothing.

So he could only score. That was why he scored two goals at the second half for Marco. But he couldn’t be happy. No matter how many goals he scored, Marco wouldn’t go to Brazil and that made Mario’s heart painful. He wanted to become world champion with his friend.

After the match, they went back to the hotel. The atmosphere was complicated. They were happy because the next day they were going to Brazil. They were sad because Marco wasn’t going.

But still, it was the world cup, which every footballer died for, so they had to celebrate. Winning in The Kingdom of Football, Brazil would be even better. And it hurt because it doubled Marco’s heartbreak.

Their families were there with the players. They celebrated together. Everyone was so high and having fun. But Mario was expressionless and wasn’t in the mood, so when Anna wanted to have a photo with him, he rejected.

After leaving the hospital, Marco was exhausted and couldn’t smile. He was in a bad mood. He wanted to go to the world cup for so long. He could almost…but now just because of a damn friendly match. His ankle was injured and he didn’t even want to say a word.

His friend Marcel helped him park the car.

“Are you okay, Marco?” Marcel asked and sounded concerned. Marco wanted to say he was fine and thanked for his care. But he didn’t want to say anything. And he wasn’t fine.

He just nodded and opened the passenger seat door. He stepped on the ground with the stick. He hated this thing, it meant he was injured, but at the same time, he needed this for awhile.

_Fuck._

They walked together and got inside the hotel from the backdoor. After going inside, they found there was celebration in the restaurant. He looked around and found Mario sitting on one sofa with Anna. Marco tried to form a smile on his face but he failed, so he just went upstairs to have a rest. He opened the bedroom door and walked in. Every step was so heavy.

“Marcel, I want to be alone.” He finally said something and Marcel understood. His friend needed some time alone, so Marcel closed the door for Marco.

He sighed and leaned on the headboard of the bed. Mario could go to the world cup, André could go to the world cup, everyone could go to the world cup, except him.

_Be positive, Reus._

He reminded himself and his mood became lighter. If he couldn’t go to Brazil, then he could go to Russia four years later. He still had a chance.  
There was a knock outside.

“Come in.” Marco didn’t want to say a word, but walking to the door would be harder. The door was opened and it was Jogi. Marco swallowed.

“Are you okay, Marco?” The manager walked closer and sat down on a chair. Marco nodded.

_Why this question again?_

“Don’t be sad. You still have a chance four years later. I know you must be really depressed now. But don’t worry, chance is for the prepared.” Marco felt a bit relaxed after hearing what the coach said. He should feel positive.

“Thanks.” Marco finally spoke. It was a good sign.

“So if you feel hungry or something else, just go downstairs and eat like Mario.” Jogi was kidding and Marco smiled. Mario that foodie could always make him smile.

But Mario wasn’t eating, he didn’t want to eat. He wanted Marco to go to Brazil along the team because he was part of it.

Mario saw Jogi going upstairs and he hoped the coach could help Marco’s mood be lighter.

Anna was beside him and talking about something he didn’t know because he wasn’t listening. He felt annoyed and wanted to tell her to find others like Montana to hang out with. But it was a celebrating party, so he shouldn’t do this.

After about 3 minutes, he saw Jogi going downstairs and walking towards him.

“Mario.” He called.

“Me?” Mario pointed at himself and asked. The coach nodded. Mario stood up and went near the coach.

“Marco is hungry. Get him some food and comfort him.” He said and Mario nodded.

_Why didn’t I do this before?_

He got two plates and kept grabbing food and put them on plates. He then ran to the staircase and was ready to go upstairs.

“Mario.” Anna called his name and Mario stopped his ready step.

“What?” Mario tried to sound casual, but he failed.

“Isn’t it for me?” Anna smiled and gave her hand out.

“Um, it’s for Marco. He isn’t convenient now.” Mario didn’t want to waste time anymore. He should be with Marco now. After going upstairs, someone called his name again. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to be with Marco, why everyone was calling him?

“Mario!” He turned his back and found out it was a fan.

“Can you give me an autograph, please?” The fan sounded so sincere like he was her hope. Usually he would be very happy that someone wanted his autograph, but now he just wanted to see Marco.

“I’m sorry, but I have something important to do.” He apologized. The fan sighed and looked pity. Mario didn’t want to be like this.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He kept apologizing, so the fan just shook her head.

“It’s okay.” The fan started to walk downstairs.

He then went to the door of Marco’s room and took a deep breath. Marco should calm down alone, not someone bothering him. But Mario wanted to make him happier. So he knocked.

“Come in.” It was Marco’s voice and Mario turned the doorknob.  
“It’s you, Mario.” Marco said and tried to smile, but he failed again.

“Hey, Marco. Are you okay?” He put the plates down on the desk.

Marco felt a bit raged. Everyone just asked the same question, but they knew the answer. He wasn’t okay. Who would be okay if he missed the world cup?

“Why do you guys always ask if I’m okay? Of course I’m not!” His rage finally explored.

“Marco, I didn’t mean to-” Mario was shocked by Marco’s voice.

“I just want people to stop asking me this question, okay?” Marco told himself to calm down. He shouldn’t use this voice to talk to Mario. He nodded and sat down on the chair.

“Everyone is having fun downstairs. Why don’t you join them?” Marco asked bitterly. He should be one of them.

_—Because I have to leave tomorrow without you._

“Because they aren’t you.” Mario thought deeply and gave his answer. This was the best he could think of.

“…” Marco swallowed. This was too much, he had never expected Mario saying this.

“When we go to Russia four years later, we’ll lift the trophy together.” Mario comforted him. Marco just nodded.

“Then why don’t you be with Anna?” Marco swore he wasn’t jealous. He was just…bitter.

“She isn’t Marco Reus.” This was the simple but the true answer. Mario was comforting him and Marco liked it. No one was important than him, Mario was his.

“Okay, the food is not warm anymore. Give the plate to me.” Marco pointed at the plate and smiled. He could finally smile. Mario succeeded. Mario smiled too when he saw Marco’s smile.

Mario got up and brought the plate up in front of Marco.

“See? I brought so much food to you.” Mario wanted the atmosphere to be relaxing.

“Because you’re Super Foodie Mario.” Marco teased and grabbed a little sandwich. Mario liked eating. He talked about it every 10 minutes. Marco just loved this little foodie. Mario was so undoubtedly adorable when he talked about eating, better than those girls who wanted to be slim like a model.

_Like Anna._

“Do you still want to eat?” Mario threatened and Marco nibbled at the sandwich. Really? Was Mario denying the fact that he liked eating?

“You won’t hit me anyway. I’m injured.” Marco covered his sadness but Mario could still sense that. He didn’t want Marco to forget this injury, because there was no way he could. But on the contrary, he wanted Marco to be happy. Why everything was so complicated?

“Hey, we’ll win the trophy, for you Marco. So no worries anymore.” Mario used his forearm to brush against Marco’s.

Marco smiled and wanted Mario’s forearm to be like that against his. So when Mario was ready to pull away his forearm, Marco grabbed it and put it on top of his.

“Stay like that.” Marco looked away. He didn’t have the braveness to look at Mario’s stunned face. He was the patient, so maybe he had the right.

In fact, he always did have this right. Mario wanted to stay like this forever. He hoped the time never stopped. He wondered how it would be if Marco held his hand forever. This was what he longed for. He wanted to spend his whole life with Marco.

The whole time was then in silence. It was not awkward. It was just both of them didn’t find the need to talk. Marco finished eating and put the plate on the nightstand.

He was tired and Mario had to leave tomorrow. They needed some rest. Marco laid down on the bed and felt sleepy already.

“Mario, don’t leave tonight.” Mario swore he hadn’t heard Marco’s begging voice in a really long time. The last time was his transfer to Bayern.

He nodded and Marco closed his eyes. Mario just looked at his sleeping face and wondered how someone could be beautiful like this. He didn’t deserve Marco. He could be better.

But human was selfish, so was he. He could never let Marco go. He loved him and tomorrow he had to leave without him. Mario found something falling on his cheeks, it was tears.

Mario wiped his tears away. He should think positively.

_Marco isn’t going, but I’m. So I’m gonna give the trophy to you, Marco._

He smiled and his head leaned to Marco.

_You’re still going to Brazil. Do you understand, Marco? You’re here, inside my heart._

Mario did something with all his braveness. He couldn’t help but kiss Marco’s soft lips. But Marco wouldn’t know because he was sleeping.

Marco’s lips were so soft and Mario wanted to kiss it every second of his life. He had to remember this amazing moment.

After kissing on Marco’s lips, Mario left it unwillingly. He had to say his goodbye now before he didn’t want to go to the world cup.

He walked to the door and turned the doorknob. He looked back to see the sleeping man and tightened his grip on the doorknob.

_—See you later, Marco._

It wasn’t a goodbye. It was just he wouldn’t see his Marco for weeks.

_—See you later, Mario. And good luck._ _I’ll be with you in Germany._


End file.
